Business as Usual Sidetrack Eight
by laurabryannan1
Summary: This was inspired by the prompt, Jin making love with a cold, and is probably more fluffy than naughty. JinMugen yaoi.


**Business as Usual Sidetrack Eight**  
_wherein Mugen battles The Cold_  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen wormed out of his last meeting and came back from Taiwan a day early, which meant he got no sleep, but it had been three days without Jin and he was fucking hungry. He had the cab drop him off at Takeda Delivery, intending to kidnap the president and eat him alive, when wet blanket man started talking.

"Jin's not here," Yuki informed him. "He was out yesterday too, home with the flu. It must be pretty bad because he never takes off work." Mugen reached for his cell as Yuki shook his head. "I wouldn't bother," he said. "Jin never gets sick, so when he does, he's a total weenie about it. I've learned the hard way it's best to leave him be until he rejoins the living."

Mugen called anyway. "Bugen, where are you?" came a weak, scratchy voice on the other end.

"I'm in Okinawa, on my way over."

"No," Jin protested. "I'b sick. Don' wan' combany."

"Tough shit. I'm coming anyway."

"Uhhhhh." There was a sneeze and another groan. "Use your key. Nod getting ub."

Mugen stopped off at the local Chinese place first then let himself in, finding Jin huddled in his bed, wrapped up in an ancient blue kimono that looked like it should reek of mothballs, but thankfully smelled of cederwood instead—which was a lot better than Jin smelled, as it turned out.

"You look like shit," Mugen observed. He did. Red nose, bleary eyes, hair all stringy...the guy was a sight. 

"Fuggoff," Jin huffed, pushing the offered carton away. "I'b nod hungry. Don' wan' anything."

"It's soup. Eat!" Mugen demanded. Jin scowled but only got more of the same back, and finally took the food. Mugen was sorry he was so sick, but couldn't help feeling ripped off since it was clear he wasn't getting any tonight. They ate in silence, Jin sniffing every ten seconds and continuing to add to the pile of tissues overflowing the wastebasket. 

Mugen sighed inwardly. Jin looked so miserable, he got over his initial disappointment, deciding if he couldn't take care of his lover the way he wanted, he'd find another way. Carrying his dinner to the bathroom, he drew a tub, stripping down to his boxers and hanging his suit behind the door so the steam would unwrinkle it. 

Jin gave him the evil eye as he returned to the bedroom. "Don' wan' a bath," he protested. "I ache all over. By skin hurts. Leave be alone."

"You're gross!" Mugen exclaimed, as his lover's glare deepened. "Come on. It'll do you good." When his offer of a hand-up was ignored, he got serious. "You gonna make me carry you in there?"

Furious glower. _You wouldn't dare!_

Evil smirk. _Like hell I wouldn't._

Mugen knelt on the bed ready to tackle when Jin finally arose, growling, letting the kimono fall to the floor as he walked to the bathroom. Mugen followed behind, noting the thinner body housed in skin translucent and dry as rice paper. His piss was dark yellow, which confirmed his dehydration and lack of self-care the days he was alone. Forgetting his horniness, Mugen was relieved he'd come home in time to look after his sick better half.

Wincing as he sank into the steaming hot water, Jin nonetheless smiled and sighed deeply when he was finally submerged, making Mugen's heart skip a beat. "Thanks," he whispered. "You were right. Dis does feel good."

"Dunk your head and I'll wash your hair," he offered, and Jin meekly obeyed, closing his eyes as Mugen rubbed the shampoo in. Being a total head rub addict, he tried to do it nice for Jin, massaging his scalp with the slippery shampoo. And once Jin was purring, he kept going, scooping up handfuls of bubbles and sliding them under his arms and over the pale torso, the unusual design on his chest still red and garish against the white skin.

Jin let himself be manipulated like a child, which made Mugen feel strangely paternal and protective, a new experience. He decided it was okay, nice even, although the sense of strength and tenderness was very odd, leaving him feeling awkward and embarrassed. To cover his ass, he sought the familiar, sliding his hand downward into the nest of curls, cupping the precious jewels below. Jin's cock was partly erect, which was a pleasant surprise, and Mugen raised his eyes to find his lover's clear, looking at him with smoky intent.

"Join be," he ordered.

Heart soaring, Mugen dropped his drawers and lept into the tub, straddling the narrow hips. "What'cha wanna do?"

"Ride be, fuck be, I don' care," Jin told him. "You better stay on tob so by nose doesn' drib on you."

"Wow, that's the most erotic thing anyone's ever said to me."

Pleased to have evoked a chuckle, Mugen lay his head on the bony shoulder and nuzzled into Jin's neck. The water was warm, as were the arms wrapped tight around him. Now that Jin no longer smelled like death warmed over, it felt deeply satisfying to be so close, listening to his heartbeat and the wheezy breath inside his chest. Their hips fit together sweet, cocks nestled and pulsing a conversation. Jin was hot even when he was sick... 

Mugen woke with a start, horrified to find himself drooling on Jin's shoulder, shivering in the cool water. Had he fallen asleep before they fucked? Holy shit! Surreptitiously wiping his mouth, he raised his head to find his lover blinking sleepily, just waking himself. Mugen sat up slowly, knees screaming louder than the crick in his neck. Jin was red, white and blue around the edges, shuddering, and Mugen laughed ruefully. They were both going to catch pneumonia if they didn't get out of the tub soon.

"Some kinda hot lovers, huh? Look at us."

"Honestly." Jin smiled...and sneezed.

end


End file.
